


Give

by spikewil



Series: Myrtle's Bathroom [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 17:18:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2158803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spikewil/pseuds/spikewil





	Give

Draco quickly walked into the girls’ bathroom and didn’t see anyone. He groaned, thinking there would be no fucking tonight when hands undressed him and pushed him down to lay on his robes. He obeyed but tried to see who was doing this to him. As he didn’t see anyone, he reached out and felt a muscular chest.

The blonde’s hands weren’t pushed away, but were encouraged to touch more. The pale legs were pushed wider until the invisible man settled between them. He took the long cock in his hand and stroked it, collecting the pre-come with is other hand.

Draco watched his pre-come move through the air and saw it rubbed in a cock; the only thing that was seen now that it had fluid covering it. Draco touched more skin until he felt a scar on the thigh. His fingers trailed it and he wrecked his brain trying to figure out who in the Slytherin house had a similar scar.

The Slytherin mewled when fingers stretched his hole before the cock sank deep down. The other man moved and Draco grabbed the man’s head, still trying to figure out who it was by touching his hair. It’s was straight, not one curl in it and it hung low just above the small ears. 

Draco couldn’t focus any longer and arched his back, squeezed his hands on the man’s shoulder blades as he came all over his chest. When he lay spent on the floor, he felt the other man thrusting harder. Draco froze when he recognize the voice when the other man came hard inside him. That little moan made Draco realise; a Gryffindor just fucked him. But he couldn’t care less if the boy could do it again.

The blonde heard the footsteps and quickly dressed himself, feeling that he forgot about the cleaning spell. But when he stood outside the bathroom himself, he didn’t hear the footsteps any more and reluctantly he went back to his dorm.


End file.
